


Trouble, Twins, and Birthdays

by Knight_of_Space



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: AU where Sei escapes Toue, Protective Aoba, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, light misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Space/pseuds/Knight_of_Space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei is finally out to everyone as a transgender woman. And everyone seems to be taking it well except Aoba was still having issues with it, passive aggressively (I suppose). But hey it’s the twin's birthday and Sei can cry if she wants to, okay. They go shopping and run into a bunch of punks that Aoba protects Sei from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble, Twins, and Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> (Okay so I came across this transcanon for Sei while going through the Sei tag on Tumblr. I found the idea of it pretty cute and I wanted to put my own twist on it. Maybe I’ll make my own series for it). Based on: http://clearsjellyfishsong.tumblr.com/post/75109012483/transcanon-for-sei-from-dmmd-sei-is-mtf-and-when (I’m sorry if it’s awful I wrote it during class and typed it up at 1 in the morning)

One month earlier…  
“Well I can’t say that I’m too comfortable with it. But Sei, I’ll try my best, for you. After all, you are my bro-, I mean, sister.” Aoba said quickly, he had slipped up, but corrected himself. Sei smiled lightly, looking into Aoba’s eyes. She had been so happy that Aoba had taken the news well. That day she had come out to Aoba as a transgender woman, because she’d much rather be a girl than a boy. Sei supposed it had come to Aoba as something of a shock. Maybe it’s because all this time she had identified as male and now it’s a sudden change when Sei finally realized who she is. It’s not like she could hide her feelings, she wanted to tell Aoba and Granny who she really is and not who she let everyone think she was. But in the end she really had nothing to worry about because Aoba hadn’t refused her request to start calling her by female pronouns and address Sei as his sister. The thing was that Aoba looked a little uncomfortable when doing it, and always tripped over his words, sometimes accidently misgendering her. He never did it in front of people because Aoba was always careful when choosing his words in public. In private his thoughts are scattered, but he doesn’t do it often or make it a habit, he just messes up sometimes. So even though Sei gets a little hurt every time Aoba does do it, she knows he is trying for her.

Sei had thanked Aoba as she had cried happy and sad tears for the first time in a long time. Aoba had cheered her up and took her out for a walk, in the end they found themselves at Mizuki’s tattoo shop. Mizuki had lifted Sei’s spirits after she had told him next; he had no look of hesitation or uncertainty in his eyes as he was told. That is what really made her feel better; Mizuki didn’t mind or judge Sei for her preferred pronouns. After they had left, Aoba and Sei talked about how Sei came to live with Granny and him. Aoba and Sei are not only just brother and sister but they are fraternal twins as well, but they had been separated at birth. Sei had just shown up one day out of the blue much to Aoba and Tae’s surprise. Aoba hadn’t even known he had a twin until that one spring day when he had opened the door up to Sei knocking. They both must have been around 12 or 13 at the time, somewhere around that age. Yoshie-san had apparently ran into the disgruntled adolescent Sei and directed her to Aoba’s house, upon learning Aoba’s whereabouts Sei had raced all the way there. And when Aoba had opened the door, Sei was kneeling on the ground with one hand to her chest and a big smile on her face.  
Sei had thought back on the memory. It surfaced easily.

‘Sei’s face had been streaked with grim and dirt, her clothes were soaked with sweat and were torn in a few places. Her hair was overgrown only tied back messily with a rubberband and she was missing her shoes as well. Sei was practically starved to death she was so thin, but she didn’t care about how she looked, she finally got to see her brother for the first time in her life. “Aoba Seragaki? Are you Aoba Seragaki?” She had blurted out between pants as soon as Aoba had come to the door. The startled blue haired boy had just nodded.  
“I am Aoba. Who are you? Are you okay?” Aoba had asked and held out a hand to Sei, who had taken it and pulled herself up on wobbly legs. Sei, at the point had wrapped her arms around Aoba, held onto him tightly, she fought hard to stay conscious so she could be with him. Aoba supported her weight as he looked back and called Tae who had come quickly at Aoba’s frantic calls. Tae had turned white as a sheet as she took Sei from Aoba’s arms and carried her to the couch without difficulty, which was startling. Sei was so light; she had lost a lot of weight when she was out on the streets. Aoba’s face was a mixture of confusion, worry, and curiosity.

Of course this had been when Sei had identified as male so she had said, “Aoba, it’s me, Sei. It’s me, your brother.” And that’s when Sei’s vision had done a somersault and she had passed out.’

End of Flashback

Sei had woken up three days later to a very worried Aoba who was hovering nervously around Sei. Though Sei couldn’t remember a single thing that happened to her, all she remembered is that she was looking for Aoba and found him. She remembered all the information she had obtained about him but could not remember how she had gotten it. It was strange about Sei’s amnesia but they lived their lives normally and ever since that the two had been inseparable. Sei would follow Aoba everywhere, not that Aoba minded much he liked it that way. He was very protective of Sei, especially on the days (or weeks or months) that Sei’s health was shaky.

Sei got sick very easily and had frequent visits to the hospital because it was almost always serious when she got ill. It was because of her ill health that she was not allowed to leave her own bed for weeks at a time. Each and every time she pulled through and recovered, but after one particular sick spell, Sei was bedridden for almost whole year. Aoba was thinking the worst case scenarios and then all of the sudden Sei got better but never quiet recovered all the way. Since then everyone treated Sei like a fine china doll, but Sei couldn’t get mad at them for it, they were just looking out for her, it had been over two years since her last incident and she was hoping that was the last of them. But of course she was never so lucky; she would get little sicknesses here and there which made Aoba more worried.

Even when Aoba went through his rebellious stage, he still had been fiercely protective of Sei and would kick anyone’s teeth in when playing Rhyme if they even tried to speak badly of her. You could say that Sei was always one of Aoba’s soft spots even during his time as ‘Sly Blue’ in Rhyme. At one point Sei had been corned by some goons who wanted to rematch Sly Blue and had found out that Sei was his brother (sister), so they would use Sei as a bargaining chip. That was probably one of the reasons Aoba ‘quit’ Rhyme. After that Rhyming ‘accident’ Aoba had returned to normal and their days went on with Aoba’s past far behind them.  
The Present Day…

It’s the eve of Sei and Aoba’s birthday and so they would be celebrating it through until the next day. It also marked the first month of Sei being out to Aoba and everyone else so it was pretty special to her. Haga-san had given Aoba the whole week off so that they could celebrate their 21st birthday. Today they would be visiting the shopping district for some well-earned shopping. They both worked hard at the jobs they had and Sei had a rough year with her health but they made it this far. Sei worked at an Allmate repair shop a long ways from Aoba’s work in the nicer part of the Residential District. And Aoba of course worked at Heibon Junk Shop, everyone knew that. Anyways they had worked their little tushies off and earned a good amount of money so today they would be shopping to their hearts content.

Right now they were still at home getting ready for the day they had ahead of them, both getting dressed with their own individual taste in clothing and style. Today Aoba had just gone simple, casual really just jeans and a clean t-shirt. Sei on the other hand had dressed up a bit, even though she mostly stuck to gender-neutral clothing, only wearing the occasional skirt. But no today she would shine, today she was wearing her favorite unworn dress that she had bought on a whim a few months ago as a reward for being so courageous on coming out, but she hasn't worn it since the day she bought it. It was just a nice black dress that was tight at the waist and draped nicely, it gave Sei a little bit of a figure actually. Sei was pretty nervous for Aoba to finally see her in a dress, maybe that would make her identity all the more real to her twin brother.

Sei had accessorized with a studded belt around her waist (which helped with the corset-made curves) with a matching spiked choker and fingerless gloves with (surprise, surprise) studs along the knuckles. She had also done some simple eyeliner on her eyelids to complete the look; she skipped the lipstick and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She paced around downstairs, waiting for Aoba to finish getting ready so they can leave. Sure enough about 10 minutes later Aoba was coming down the stairs. He nearly tripped down the stairs when he saw what Sei was wearing, Aoba’s mouth was in the shape of a surprised ‘o’. Sei could not stifle her laughter at the sight of her brother’s gawking in amazement. Aoba’s cheeks were flushed and he looked flustered as he walked down the rest of the stairs unharmed. “Don’t laugh, it isn’t funny, Sei.” Aoba had grumbled but he managed a smile anyway.  
“It looked pretty funny to me, Aoba.” Sei was grinning happily, as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him gently. “Happy birthday, little brother, you’re getting to be so big.” Sei giggles as she kisses his cheek before he can protest.

“Sei we’re the same age, but… happy birthday to you too.” Aoba says sighing as he hugged her back and adjusted the strap on his messenger bag. Sei broke away from the hug to scoop Ren into her arms; the Allmate had just been calmly sitting by Aoba’s legs just a second ago. Aoba paid little attention to them as he wrote a note to Granny. After he completed the note he took Ren from Sei’s arms and put the fluffy dog on sleep mode then into his bag. Sei pouted a little bit and then just smiled as she followed Aoba out the door. The two walked in silence for a while, it was a bit uncomfortable but not too much to handle for Sei. “So… why did you wear that today? I didn’t know you owed a dress.” Aoba tried to ask as casually as he could but it sounded strained. It wasn’t the question itself that made Sei feel self-conscious but it was more the tone that Aoba had asked it in. She wrapped her arms around herself, deciding whether to say anything. But she couldn’t bring herself to speak out because of the shyness and insecurity that fluttered through her stomach like butterflies. Sei always felt like this, sometimes with a mixture of sadness and anger, when it comes to passing and speaking in general, even when around Aoba, Granny, and her friends.

“I-I wanted to. I thought… this dress would look nice on me… a-and so I’ve been waiting to wear it. It’s our birthday and I thought it’d be cool if I dressed nice.” Sei couldn’t bring herself to look at Aoba in the eyes so she looked at the ground as she walked. Unfortunately, Aoba noticed her lack of eye contact and shy voice. He stopped walking and turned to face her but she still wouldn’t look at him.

“Sei… you look very nice. I was just curious is all? I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable by asking you that question.” Aoba apologizes sheepishly, a blush spreading over his cheeks slowly. The sincerity in Aoba’s words made Sei look up from the sidewalk and at him. Sei pushed away all her insecurities with a smile and then took his hand. Without a word but just a nod she pulled him towards the shopping district and Aoba followed without hesitation. Sei grins as she pulls Aoba into his favorite music store.  
“Come on, Aoba. Pick out some music that you want.” Sei pipes up quietly while following Aoba throughout the store. Eventually she wondered off on her own to look at music for herself and for herself and Aoba. Sei was at the back of the store when the store bell rang, signaling the entrance of people. But they weren’t just people it was a group of troublesome looking teens entered the music store with smirks on their lips. The store manager tried his best to get them to leave but of course they didn’t even pay a little scrap of attention to the manager. The teenagers went around, knocking things off of shelves and messing up carefully set up displays. They made the store look like a total mess compared to how it was before the goons got there.

In situations like this one, Sei would usually stay silent and leave. She didn’t know why but this time she spoke up before she could stop herself. “Y-you kids shouldn’t be doing that. You’ll get yourselves in trouble. And besides the people of this s-store worked very hard on cleaning this store up.” She managed to stammer out. The teenagers stopped smashing the display they were battering and turned to look at her with a scary look in their eyes. They had a sort of mean looking hungry and amused look to their expressions. The “leader” of the group stepped forward and sized up Sei with a smirk.

“And what do you care if we get in trouble or not, so I suggest you shut your mouth little girl. You should mind your own business.” The kid snapped at her, which made Sei flinch and take a step back. Her eyes instantly locked on the ground as she avoided his gaze and took another step back. “Why don’t you look at me when I’m talking to you, sugar? That’s awful rude of you. Let me see those pretty eyes of yours.” The boy crooned with a malicious looking smile on his face that made Sei want to run away as fast as she possibly could. He took another step towards Sei, who cringed at the pet name and skittered backwards. “A pretty thing like you should be on display and not in the back, don’t you think? I think maybe we could arrange something like… that.” The boy chuckles and grabs Sei’s arm. Sei was now officially freaking out; she squirmed in his grasp and tried to wrench herself free. She tried as best as she could to get her arm back but he just pulled her toward him. Sei looked around frantically for someone to come to her rescue and then suddenly her arm was let go and she fell backwards on her butt.

When her vision swam back into focus she saw the boy rolling around on the floor, groaning in pain and clutching his stomach. Standing over him was Aoba, who seemed to have scared off the other teenagers with his sudden defense. “Leave my sister alone she doesn’t have time for a punk like you.” Aoba growled at the boy who just nodded quickly a bunch of times. Sei could just feel the smile spreading onto her face, she was happy that Aoba called Sei his sister without hesitation. There was no hesitation or calculated words, he just said it instinctively. Does that mean that Sei’s patience with her brother finally had paid off? Aoba had called her his sister, Sei was so happy. She was so happy that tears had sprung to her eyes and began rolling down her cheeks. Aoba turned to face her with a look of panic thinking that she was hurt in some shape or form. But then he realized why she was crying, happy tears.  
“I’m sorry Sei for how I’ve been acting. I respect your choice as much as I know you respect mine. I respect and love you because you are my older sister.” Aoba says as Sei threw her arms around Aoba and hugged him tight.

“Thank you Aoba.” She whispered to him as they both hugged each other gently. After the music shop incident, they decided to just go by Mizuki’s parlor like usual and hang out there for finally legal drinks and for cheering up. Mizuki always knew how to make the twins feel better, but making jokes or what not about one subject or other. Or he would tell them the scoop on the local gossip; overall it was just a lot of fun. After they spent a few hours with Mizuki they went home only to find Koujaku and Granny waiting for them with hot tea and food prepared. Koujaku and Aoba went at it most of the night about age and what not while Sei and Granny quietly sipped their tea. Things were sure getting interesting and were starting to get better for Sei. Everything seemed to be looking up.


End file.
